1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a server, especially, but not exclusively, an internet server, for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern urban life, especially around a major metropolis, people spend a lot of time every day commuting. Currently, people use this time, for example, by reading news, books, comics, listening to music or playing electronic games.
EP-A-936829 discloses a base station located on a train which provides cellular network access for the cellular telephones of the passengers.
‘The Network Vehicle—A Glimpse Into The Future Of Mobile Multi-Media’ an article by Delphi Delco Electronics Systems and IBM corporation published in IEEE 0-7803-5086-3/98 discloses a car providing internet access to its passengers.